


I want my mom

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Have you ever been so sick that the only thing that comes to your mind is calling your mom for help and maternal comfort?Yeah well I think the characters in Once upon a time are no different from us
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	I want my mom

We see a lot of stories where Regina and Emma comforts Henry if he's sick

Other stories where it is the true love of the other person which helps him to be better but sometimes we just need the comfort of his Mama even in adulthood

I would love to see a story where, after Regina becomes a great friend to Emma and gets along well with the Charming, an event that is both funny but above all touching and family takes place between her and Snow.

I imagine one day David decides to surprise Snow and with the help of Ruby cooks she a romantic dinner, the meal is good but since Snow is the one who always cooks David makes the mistake of putting an ingredient (of your choice) that Snow always struggled to digest even children in the enchanted forest

She starts to get really sick and feels awful, Ruby and David try to help her get better but nothing works, at one point Snow has tears, fever and moans for his mom which panics David and Ruby because he thinks she asks Eva not understanding that she is calling for Regina

Because despite her revenge and resentment at the time, Regina always took care of Snow when she was a child before Leopold's death in the same way she took care of Henry

At one point Henry, Emma and Regina who are spending time together for the reason of your choosing arrives at the apartment and as soon as Regina walks inside, Snow rushes into her arms sobbing for her mom to help her. surprising everyone

You do whatever you want with the story right now, it just has to be funny, full of love and Regina and Snow are kind of a mother-daughter affair.

I hope someone will find pleasure in writing a story with this idea


End file.
